Boomerang
by ActionAimz
Summary: Jack and AnaLucia focused. As Jack and Ana work to stay on top of the island power struggle, they discover that their ties to the island run deeper than they had thought. As battle lines become blurry, they may have to surrender control to survive
1. Chapter 1

**Boomerang**

**Characters:** Jack and Ana-Lucia focused alongwith the other Losties.Cross-show cameo from General Hospital's Jasper Jax  
**Description:** As Jack and Ana work to stay on top of the island power struggle, they discover that their ties to the island run deeper than they had thought. As battle lines become blurry, they may have to surrender control to survive.  
**Status of fic:** WIP  
**Genre:** Romance, Mystery/Adventure  
**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them and have no official permission to use them as such.

**Feedback greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 1**

Jack was out of control.

He opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. The canvas rustling overhead was not his beachside hut. The arm draped around his midsection held him in way he hadn't been in years. He became conscious of her bare chest, moist and molded into his back, rising and falling in steady cadence. She was sleeping. He was spiraling.

He blinked his eyes a few times to focus on his surroundings through mere splinters of torchlight. His and her clothes were haphazardly thrown about with Ana's black tank right at his feet.  
He shot-up like a lighting bolt, flinging sand around, and just as quickly became disoriented. Sitting up and breathing shallow like he had just run a sprint, he held his wrist up and waved it around trying to catch a glimpse of light that would allow him to tell the time.

"What? You got someplace you gotta be?" she asked, groggy and slightly irritated.

Putting his arm down and realizing how he had just abruptly cast Ana aside like a blanket, he exhaled to slow his racing heart. He flexed and twisted his jaw, trying to work out the increasing soreness. He didn't want to turn and look at her. Not until he got hold of his bearings and established full mental control of the situation.

"Hey there," she said in a milder tone, with her hand slowly rubbing at his back. "Thanks for the sand shower." She swiped at grains that clung to her flesh -- some she transferred to his back. Sand was everywhere. There was no escaping it. "Do you always wake up like this?"

Her voice, he had never heard a timber like it. Her voice, it was like a shot of tequila, startling the senses at first, but then going down smooth, spreading slowly to soothe and comfort. Tequila and tonic with a wedge of lemon, that was her – an effervescent blend of sweet and tart packed with a punch to the gut. He had fully consumed her and was intoxicated.

It was her low drone of a voice that had snapped him back into reality hours ago, steadily urging him that it was time to _calm down now, to back off… for now_.  
_Think Jack about who the real enemy is and it ain't him_. It was her voice and only her voice that he had heard cutting through the group-shouting and his own blinding red haze of anger – just as clear as a bell.

"Jack, look at me,' she commanded dryly and knowingly.

_Damn….Sawyer…. Damnit_. He cursed himself under his breath, angry with himself. _Damnit_

_Ana talked him down? _

Dazed, he couldn't quite remember who pulled him away from pummeling Sawyer. Maybe several people, maybe no one. He flexed his fists one at a time, slowly clenching and releasing. He examined his fists strangely, as if they were unrecognizable, as if someone switched his surgeon's hands for the ragged damaged ones of a street-fighter.

He felt every haggard nerve gnawing at him, remnants from his outburst of pent-up frustration that maybe went too far. He tasted no signs of a bloody lip to match his aching jaw. Maybe it healed while feverishly kissing her mouth and all over, several places on Ana's body. He didn't know how much time had passed, or how he had lost all control.

"Just give me a second okay.' He was never good at clearing the tone of irritation in his voice.

"A second, fine," she retorted. "But you're acting weird.'

He exhaled and risked giving her a sidelong glance. She was fully nude, propped up on her elbows with slivers of light reflecting the angles and curves of her small frame. His focus was blurry, but his mind was finally becoming sharper. He shut his eyes again, grimacing at his sudden recollection of what had transpired earlier. A rumble with Sawyer through a red haze. Ana had pulled him away from the scene, cornered him, tried to tame him. The tenderness of her actions had erased the blinding rage for his foe. What had replaced it, with equal intensity, was an urgent need for her that continued to defy all rational thought. He had not acted rationally.

"You may have some swelling," she said while twisting and examining his face like _she_ were the doctor. She pursed her lips disapprovingly as he flinched at bit at her touch. Men could be such wusses after displays of vagrant machismo. "But better believe Sawyer is worst off," she said, offering her cool appraisal. It was familiar territory for her to tend to the face of a man, battered after a 'boyfight'. Men and their pissing contests – she had seen it all.

Sighing, she grew a bit uneasy with Jack's tense awkwardness. She slowly ran her palm down his stubbled cheek, willing him to respond to her touch in a way that wasn't so _morning-after oops what have I done_. Then she remembered that this was Jack, the one who always took every damn island disturbance to heart as his own personal quest and with sharp analysis. An annoying habit of his, especially now.

"Everything that happened tonight needed to happen. You know that. You've _known _that, right?"

"What?" He strained, again trying to snap into himself. "Ana I'm fine, and I should go. I should see what's happening."

"Why? You really think that Kate is not already tending to …_him_. Either that or he can lick his own damn wounds. Everyone else is asleep," she huffed with decreasing patience.

Frustrated with Jack, she flopped down on her back. It was not the time for him to save anything, and she wanted to punch _him_ for not even recognizing the mind-blowing sex they had just had. It was all about Sawyer's damn bloody face, and probably Kate. Yes of course Kate.

He rubbed his temples and tried to focus on his next plan of action Surely _she_ of all people understood that neither of them could afford to just lie there with everything going on. They could address what just happened between them later.

He turned to look at her and try to explain. She was scowling profusely, but she was breathtakingly ethereal. Ana-Lucia lying on her back, her nude silhouette, firm and supple, skin like warm honey, a tousled silken raven mane framing her exquisite face. She was such a wild beauty wrapped up in a package that mimicked the softness of an innocent girl. And he grew warm now fully recollecting how erratic and intense their love-making had been -- a combustion.

_Oh here we go_, she thought. He was just going to shut her out, and wallow in his battle wounds.

"Ohhkay. Jack. Goodbye. You . . . are free to leave my tent now," She shoed him away with a brazen arm gesture as if he where Vincent looking for scraps. She had had her fair share of one-night stands – on stakeouts even -- then it was back to business as if nothing had happened. If that's what it was with Jack, so be it. If it was just sex for him, fine.

She twisted and stretched her body to grab her tank and slip it on. With her back towards him, she wondered why she was suddenly so modest. This was going to happen sooner or later whether he knew it not. She just wished she had had time to shower and shave the overgrown hairs springing from her nipped-up legs first. Hell, she never expected romance anyway in this godforsaken place. She just wanted him.

Man, but it sure was like she were a character in some trashy romance novel. Ha ha, she listed the clichés off in her head: sex on a nice secluded beach, castaways, danger, mystery, a hot man swooping in to save her and make her feel all loved and whole again. There was nothing to do on this island except try to stay alive and fantasize about being with Jack somehow, someway. Still she wasn't romance material. It happened. It was damn phenomenal too. So she had no regrets. None.

Clearly aware that she had been glowering at him for several minutes, she suddenly didn't want him to see that. He didn't need that right now, after all. And despite the intensity of the evening, she had never before experienced this kind of safe serenity that came from being with him. At least not since she set foot on that plane doomed for disaster.

"Jack," she soothed her voice, grabbing his elbow to stop him from standing. "Don't go, okay?"

She was not ready to feel empty again, and if she had to play vulnerable to get him to stay for even another hour, she would.

Jack stopped his movement and relaxed the tension in his body. Her request hit him at the core. And the way she looked at him with those concentrated brown eyes, she suddenly became so young and pure. But she always radiated a certain soft light, and it always compelled him to forget about whatever was troubling him and allow himself to get deeper into her and her curious straight-arrow ways. He cursed himself again, partly for allowing himself to make love to Ana at this time in this way, partly for treating her like this after he had.

"If you regret this, I can handle it. I just need to know where we stand.''

"No Ana, no,' he repeated with full sincerity and weariness. "This . . ." He rubbed his forehead searching for the right words. "I don't know. It happed fast. But nothing happened that I didn't want to," he hurried to explain before she could even raise an eyebrow. "I'd be lying if I said that I haven't wanted this…you."

"I know," she responded in a whispery tone through a defiant smirk. She was relieved to see the light come back -- that familiar look of his, when he was really focused on her and not a million other things happening around them.

He shook his head, smiling. She pulled herself closer and wrapped one leg around him. She lured him, twisting her petite, sinew body around him and latching on like a serpent.

She could feel his breath quickening, growing shallow as she continued to move across his groin. It was too dark to fully see him so she used her sense touch to full advantage. She slithered, massaging every inch of herself against his long solid torso, grounding the sole of her foot in his calf and moving her hands along the plains or his well-toned back.

"Never thought beating the crap out of Sawyer would affect you this much," she said so close to his ear that he could feel the moisture from her lips.

He let out a strained chuckle. He was not really in the position to explain. Not when she felt so good and not when she had him steadily rising. He rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek, grasped thick sections of her hair, and ran his hand through her silky tresses, admiring her cherub face in the moonlight. She was so soft to have such brazen words come flying out of her mouth. It intrigued him like none other. "You know this is starting to be the strangest post-sex conversation I have ever had."

"Jack. Everything here is strange, and this is the best part." She practically growled now and started nipping at his lobe and neck with throaty moans while sneaking her hand down his groin.

"Ana, someone is going to come into this tent looking for us."

'"So then they would have found us."

She cradled his head in her palm and pulled him to her cheek, nearly bursting from the sensation of his rough stubble on her skin.

He slipped his hand under her tank and helped her remove it again. Only this time he did it slowly and mindfully. Parting her, lips she raised to meet his kiss. But he started with a peck on her forehead, her eyelids and nose before reaching her ripe, receiving mouth. His kiss was slow and thoughtful, and Ana had to make herself slow down so she could savor every touch. There was sincerity in his every movement that wasn't newly born from released rage, and she never felt more alive.

The cool ocean breeze at her bare back and his mouth on her breasts made her shudder. She urged him along and cradled him close to her heart.  
He lowered her and nearly covered her entire body with his. His thighs felt strong and solid like tree trunks engulfing her. She gasped as he slipped inside, gripping the hard, bumpy muscles of his shoulder blades, down to the tight curve of his rear. Holding him securely inside, not letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was barely sunrise when Ana woke to island birds squawking and Jack rustling around the hut. She propped her head up on her elbow and just watched and studied him with his toned tanned physique and large, graceful hands cutting up mangos. Her stomach went into a wild swirl while she thought about last night. How could she keep herself from wanting him everyday now. This was an island hell she admitted, but there was never a perfect time for intimacy. You just had to take it as it came.

"Hey," she rasped rubbing her eyes awake. He crawled over to sit next to her and spread his long legs out before him.

"Morning. Thought you might be thirsty, and hungry," he said handing her a bottle of water and some cut up mango. She noticed that he had bandaged his knuckles and a small cut on his upper cheekbone. His brow had gone back to being furrowed and she could see his tension re-building itself. It was back to reality.

"Thanks I am starving," she said giving him a warm smile.

Returning the smile, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He hesitated to give her a proper kiss. Not being able to resist the temptation though, he pulled her closer and pressed his mouth against hers, and she opened with a mouth full of mango.

He abruptly pulled back. She laughed and mumbled sorry while trying to keep the fruit from falling out.

"Thanks I have my own."

"You gave me no warning." She took a swig of water as he laughed. She loved to see his entire face light up when he laughed, making the dimples appear from his five o'clock shadow. He had this rugged look about him with the stubble and tattoos, and he was intensely serious most of the time, but that smile just opened so many windows to his complex soul.

"Okay all clear now."

He held her face in his palm and kissed her slowly, his tongue exploring her plump, mango-tinged lips. They kissed for awhile, stopping before it became too heated. They sat silent with their hands intertwined listening to the wind brush against the palms above both wondering what was next and how long they could indulge themselves in this amazing new intimacy.

"So did anyone see you this morning?" she asked knowing he was concerned about that. She could have sworn she heard Libby at her hut entrance whispering for her then saying 'oops, sorry, I'll come back' at some point during the middle of the night. Privacy was a luxury here and she already learned to get used to it. If she and Jack wanted to run around naked like the Blue Lagoon, oh well, what were you going to do?

"A few people."

"Any one we care about?"

""Well depends I suppose. Sun, Jin, Bernard, a few others. They all greeted me with great, um… hesitation," he admitted regretfully.

"So you intimidate now," good.

"Good? I just fully realized how hard it was for you to pull me away from Sawyer. "

"Me and about five other people." She felt him tense-up at that reveal. "Jack, he had it comin' for all the crap he's pulled. And if it's any consolation, I punched him twice and just about pistol-whipped him when we were trekking here from the other side of the island,' she took a swig of water and talked as if she were in bar with a beer, bragging to her male colleagues. "You know, he could have bled to death from that bullet wound and still all he wanted to do was cause trouble. So I had to keep him in line. It has to be done." She took another swig and paused, realizing she was making him wince. "Sorry. I know, no strange after sex talk," she said waving her hands for emphasis.

He laughed heartily at her. "Don't worry. I am just about use to it," he admitted while stroking the back of her hair.

"Seriously Jack, why is this bothering you so much."

He paused and sighed. "Because it's rare when I get like that."

"Like what?"

"In this zone, like a red haze where I am not really aware of what I'm doing, nor do I really remember it. When I was a kid, it would happen when I got in fights. I could end-up with stitches and not fully recall what happened in between." Jack paused on the memory. His Dad once told him that he was not cut out to be an aggressor, charging-in to save people. Because, he clearly didn't have the psyche or restraint to be a hero.

"And just maybe it's not so great to have the only doctor on the island go into fits of violent rage."

"Jack, desperate times. . . We are on a fucking island where people disappear without a trace just about every week. There is no time for playing nice with people who make it their business to stir up more trouble or to go looking for it either."

Jack nodded, agreeing with every word. The venom in her voice told him that her experience here had affected her more than she had let on. She cared about the fate of their fellow castaways as much as he did. She had been through hell and came out just as strong. He was glad to have Ana on his side.

"We line-up the people who want to help form a defense,' she said sounding like a football coach. "Team players, because there is no time for power struggles. We stick together or we die, it's that simple. "

"For us it is, others not so sure," he said shaking his head incredulously. "People are not just going to fall in-line, especially not now. And frankly I never wanted this, to be looked at as the person to solve everyone's problems.

"And yet you can't help yourself. After the plane crashed people didn't know what to do, where to turn. Now things are sort of calm, all basic living and medical needs taken care of. So now everyone wants to know who put you in charge, who made you boss. Suddenly you are just a doctor with control issues. They want to undermine and second-guess, and say who the hell are you to set rules. But people don't seem to realize that it is not about being in charge, it's taking charge. "

Jack just listened, nodding and absorbing. "You're pretty sharp there Ana-Lucia, which is probably why I put up with you."

"Vice versa because you are an uptight pain in the ass too, don't deny it. You just happen to be so damn sexy so I can't resist."

He burst into a mocking laugh. He wasn't going to touch that one.

"But I am going to have to start, resisting. We both have to," she declared.

He lowered a brow not sure what she meant.

"So you have to leave this tent right now and we have to start hating each other. From here out we are enemies."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'll continue to update and postin hopes that more will eventually read and review. In other words, please feed._**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Two Years Ago, Los Angeles_**

_"Agent Cortez? He said her name suspiciously as if she had no business being there._

_"Agent Reilly," Ana replied matter-of-factly not looking at him nor any of the men around the conference table squarely, but still feeling there eyes piercing through her and sizing her up like fresh meat. It was so dark in the room, with only a haze of dim overhead lights and computer screens illuminating the area. She could barely make out any of their faces anyway._

_She coolly pulled the leather char back and sat down, positioning the flat screen monitor in front of her. She pulled at her suit jacket and fidgeted nervously with her hands. It was only after she looked up that she realized she was the only woman in the room, the youngest in age and experience, but she rebuked letting that fact shake her confidence. She held her head up high and spoke authoritatively._

_"Gentlemen," she broke the silence by greeting her colleagues, who shouldn't have been as taken aback by her presence as they acted. So obviously Jax had told none of them that she would be in attendance. She looked to Jax, her ally and former Handler, to back her._

_Jasper "Jax" Jacks, who initially pretended as if it was no big deal inviting Ana to the briefing, cleared his throat and spoke. "I asked Agent Cortez to join us. She covered this area has quite a bit of in her training. I have full confidence in her abilities," said Jax in attempt to come to her rescue in his casual Aussie tone of voice._

_"She has field experience in bio-terrorism," one of them asked incredulously?_

_The bio-terrorism unit was an elite, covert faction of the CIA. One would usually have to serve years before even knowing it existed. Jax was treading on dangerous ground inviting Ana to this meeting and everyone knew it. Ana took a deep breath and affirmed to herself that she had earned the right to be there. She had paid her dues, coming up the ranks as an intelligence operative on several covert domestic and Middle Eastern terrorist units since she joined the CIA in 2001._

_"Agent Cortez has had extensive field experience in domestic and foreign terrorism, successful experience I might add. I would welcome her on my team any day," Jax answered defiantly to a clearing of throats. " You know Ana's record Agent Reilly."_

_"Yes I do," he answered too sarcastically for Ana's liking. "Speaks several languages fluently, a black belt, expert in weapons of war, but unfortunately her psychological profile reveals the temperament of a pit bull unleashed."_

_Ana cranked her neck to the side at that ascertation as if she were working out a kink. She was fully aware that her psychological profile had earned her an un-welcomed reputation. It had been difficult for her to let go of habits learned on the L.A. police force that had no place in the CIA, as well as rid herself of the demons that led her to leave in the first place. But she was working to try and change it._

_"As her Handler I can say with assurance that's a matter of opinion," interrupted Jax._

_"It's a matter of fact Agent Jax," interrupted Reilly. Our profiles are pretty accurate." He paused and sighed while glaring at Jax. "Since we don't have time to debate this any further, let's just get started. I will deal with you later Agent Jax."_

_Jax leaned back in his chair, tall handsome and smug, twirling his tie happy that he had won this battle. He winked at Ana from across the table, and flashed her a playful smirk. She knew she would owe him big time for this._

_Reilly began the briefing by flashing a series of still photos on the monitors that looked as if they were pulled from a time-capsule, circa 1970._

_"Alvar Hanso, a renegade scientist and philanthropist, began a foundation in the mid 1960s to study Juxtapositional Eugenics among other forms of genetic altering."_

_1960s? Ana realized that she was likely the only person in the room who could say that she wasn't born yet. "Human cloning? That early?" She dared to ask through a cracked voice._

_"In a primitive form perhaps, more like human preservation – cryogentics – electro magnetism. Hanso's research was a bit ahead of its time, and always under scrutiny. In 1967 he addressed the U.N. Security Council in attempt to garner support and dispel suspicion and investigation. Still the foundation was issued a warning by World Health Organization when experiments in a Zanzibar facility were thought to have produced a possible new disease strain, which may have been responsible for creating a meningitis epidemic. That epidemic wipped out an entire village."_

_Ana cringed a bit as he flashed photos of fallen lifeless bodies or African men, women and children._

_"Zanzibar, one of the few regions in the world with relaxed laws on human genetic experimentation," offered Ana. Jax winked at her again, proud that she displaying her knowledge._

_"That is correct Agent Cortez. That is the case of several African countries to this day. Intelligence discovered that Hanso may have succeeded in one of its life extension projects. They had experimented on a gorilla, making it to live a hundred years. Alvar's plane disappeared over the pacific in 1985. He was nearly penniless at the time. But recently evidence of his legacy has resurfaced by his son Alfonse Hanso, also chairman of Oceanic airlines."_

_Ana raised an eyebrow and sent a text message across to Jax, reading Hanso? The same as Hanso Industries, a U.S. defense contractor, to which Jax replied simply Correct. He then gave her a don't go there look from across the conference table. She found it curious that Reilly had left that information out of the briefing._

_"Curiously enough today's Hanso foundation's leading mission is to develop and reasearch vaccines. They reported a lab break in five years ago. And we believe that now the foundation's research as gotten into the hands of one if not several notorious terrorist factions in Southeast Asia, including the South Korean mafia, which has been rapidly gaining international influence in various crime circles."_

_Ana recognized the photo of , head of the largest Korean mafia. She had worked extensively on that case, and now understood why Jax wanted her on this mission._

_"We believe that the renegade forces behind manipulating Hanso's work are carrying out experimentation in unknown parts of the world. And they have been targeting people who are believed to have special powers of their own. Children of high intelligence psychic or supernatural ability, doctors reported in medical journals to have created healing miracles in genetic and spinal research."_

_"Targeted for what exactly?"_

_"For experimentation."_

_The meeting adjourned leaving Ana's brain swirling and hungry for more information. She paced in the hallway, waiting for Jax who had stayed behind, probably to receive a strict scolding from Reilly. But since Jax and Reilly were nearly of the same rank, Ana wasn't too worried about his fate._

_As ax exited the conference room and approached her with his long tall swagger, she could tell from his twinkling blue eyes, a mischievous expression that he was up to something._

_"Everything okay," she asked with trepidation?_

_"Of course. Reilly has a stick up his ass. Can't help himself."_

_She breathed an audible sigh of relief._

_"I love it when you worry about me," he said playfully, tapping her with his file._

_She rolled her eyes through a smirk. "Okay. What do I owe you for this?"_

_"Nothing. Well you can buy me a drink later. Show me around L.A."_

_"And…."_

_"And I need you to go to Australia," he answered in a more serious tone._

_She raised an eyebrow. "What for?"_

_"We are tracking an ex member of the Iraqi Republican Army to help us thwart a suicide bombing. Sayid Muhammed. You remember him?"_

_"Oh," she rolled her eyes. " Yes. So I am going to do what? Dress up as a maid and bug a few hotel rooms, great."_

_"More than that. And why is that so bad?"_

_"I did the stakeout thing when I was a cop."_

_"And you did it well too. I need you on the field for this one. A lot of people could be saved if we pull this off. It would be good exposure. So, do this for me and I'll tell you more of what I know."_

_"What? Wait spill it."_

_"You ex fiancée, ever wonder what happened to him?"_

_"Danny?"_

_"Danny Tamayo, yes. Danny who worked for defense contractor Hanso Industries."_

_"Yes until he died." The wheels began to turn in her head, as Jax let her figure out where he might be going. "Danny was in a near fatal car accident. After we broke up. Was paralyzed from the waist down, died on the operating table in a risky spinal cord operation, what…" she paused as he shook his head no. "What Jax? I saw his dead body in a casket."_

_"Wasn't him then. Because Danny was seen alive, just last week, and he's walking."_

**The Island, Today.**

"So Jack where are you taking me," she shouted through shallow breath as they climbed the rough, hilly terrain of the island jungles.

"You said you wanted a shower right?"

"Yes but at the hatch. I am not in the mood to be one with nature right now. I am sure you can understand."

"It's the best place. Better than bathing in the ocean where you have been, nicer than the hatch too. The water pressure sucks there." He turned to let her catch up with him. Beads of sweat lined his forehead, and his shirt was nearly drenched with sweat, sticking to all the hard curves of his chest. He always walked faster than her short legs were able to keep pace. She had to practically run to stay close, tripping over large roots in the process, and that irritated her.

She grabbed the strap of his backpack to stay close. No way was she going to lose sight of him and have him vanish amongst strange whispers. The tropical air was extremely moist and heavy now, and she craved a shower now more than ever. Going further into the depths of the jungle, fortunately the large trees overhead provided some respite from the heat. Still she prayed that they would avoid a sudden downfall.

Finally they started to slow as they came about large rock formations with alcoves and shallow caves. She heard the low roar and crash of falling water not to far in the distance and she could literally feel it running down her body and ridding her of accumulated sweat and grime. Looking around the surrounding area, she realized for the first time how beautiful the lush greenery was deep in the jungle, and how that provided such a strong contrast from the shore. The ground was damp, rugged and muddy instead of gritty and sandy. Sharp botanical scents filled the air instead of marine life and seaweed.

"So here we are," he declared while slipping off his backpack.

"It's gorgeous here, so these are the caves people have been talking about?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you stay here again?"

Jack shrugged. He didn't have a clear answer really. "We found the hatch. This was supposed to be a safe haven from the beach. The hatch is safe, has certain amenities, so people eventually headed back to the beach."

"Oh, the beach is safe?" Ana raised an eyebrow.

"So far. The waterfalls are just a few feet away, let's keep going."

She sighed. She was getting a workout just to get a shower. The dull roar of the water grew more audible. As they climbed a few rocks, the falls magically rose before them. The majestic beauty of it all took her breath away. The water trickled like diamonds crashing to a foamy white formation, and trickling to a crystal clear pool of rippling water. This was short of paradise, or had the potential to be if it weren't for the constant tinge of death that hung in the air.

"Michael set this up," he said pointing like a tour guide. "Over there is where we get our fresh water supply. He routed the stream to create a shower over there. He's great. Great engineering." He felt a pang as he mentioned Michael, realizing that his friend was still missing without a trace, and he had yet to succeed in doing anything about him or Walt.

"Okay looks good. You miss Michael." She asked trying to get him to talk about it for no particular reason other than she wanted him to be open with her, or at least feel like he could.

He nodded. "Yea, I miss Michael," he replied in a sentimental whisper.

She saw weary sadness in his eyes and wanted to say something to him, like it would all work out. But she lacked the natural ability to coddle and say things like that, especially if she didn't believe it herself.

She looked around then noticed him taking off his shoes, and crossing his arms to pull his shirt over his head. "So you are staying to take a shower too?"

He stopped when the shirt reached his navel. "Yea I could use one." He lowered his brow wondering what her issue was. "I can let you go first."

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Okay then." He pulled a bar of Dharma logo soap, and a small bottle of hotel shampoo from his backpack, and handed them to her.

She sniffed and wrinkled her nose as the strong scent of lye from the regulation soap assaulted her senses.

"Not exactly spa quality but it will do the trick, said Jack.

She juggled the cleaning products in both hands. "So, what we agreed about this morning in my tent, have you forgotten? We are supposed to stay away from each other."

He looked at her in slight disbelief. She was serious about that? "I've been thinking Ana. Your plan will never work."

"It will. Have some faith in my abilities."

Jack lowered his brow, she was an LA beat cop not a spy, and not very subtle in her intent either. "So when I see you, I am supposed to pretend you and I don't like each other. "

"Oh so you _were_ paying attention." He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Yes. Shouldn't be hard Jack, you act irritated most of the time."

Jack ignored her quip, because if he acted irritated most of the time, he probably was irritated, and for good reason. "And this is all to get Locke and Sawyer to confide in you, because they think you hate me."

"You got it." She stood watching him with her hands on her hips in defiance as he yanked off his shirt balled it up and threw it aside. Ana scratched her temple trying to fight the thoughts of how she had her entire body wrapped around that long, hard torso just mere hours ago. She was going to have to keep herself from wanting to do that again anytime soon. He unbuttoned his pants, and she wondered how much he was going to strip off right in front of her.

"Jack, wait a second." He paused with his zipper half way down. She exhaled sharply. "I don't think you are hearing me hear."

"I hear you Ana, and I think it's a stupid idea. Now if you're not going to take a shower, I am."

"We went over this. Jack. " She stomped over to him and grabbed his hand to keep him from dislodging his zipper and further. "Look we know the two of them worked together to get control of the guns. You've said yourself that Locke always has something up his sleeve and you don't trust the guy. So I'll get him to trust me. But only if he thinks that we've had a falling out. He thinks we are building an army together. He needs to think that plan has been abandoned." She paused to catch her breath, realizing that her eyeballs were level to his chest, inches away, and it was driving her crazy. The fact that he was so nonchalantly standing before her, ignoring her, worried about a shower drove her insane. "Jack!"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Why don't you let go of my hand Ana."

Her fist was balled around his wrist, brushed up against his crotch. And she was beginning to hate it, him. "No."

"Ana. The last person who got cozy with Locke died." He yanked his wrist from her and backed away, going for the soap and shampoo that she left sitting on the ledge. "So no I don't trust him," she said sternly over his shoulder.

She folded her arms and tapped her foot, feeling her blood begin to boil. This was supposed to be a partnership and he refused to listen or respect anything she said. "Then you don't trust me either. And that's a big problem Jack. If I have to do this alone, I will."

He looked at her for a second, not caring if she was exasperated, unfazed by her scowling, because he had seen it all before. He wasn't budging on this one. He wasn't going to let her run amuck and get hurt. Before he rounded the edge of the cliff, he paused as it came to him what this was probably about. "What's this really about Ana?"

"What?"

He knew. He knew by her suddenly inability to look him in the eye that it was more about avoiding becoming too close, because he felt the same way. Their partnership had become more intimate, it had been amazing, and suddenly she wanted to run from it. He let a long breath. "Okay Ana. We'll try it your way." He said this but in reality he wasn't agreeing with her or conceding to do anything. Except, maybe let her go.

Ana slit her eyes in disbelief. He had given in way too easily. She continued to glare at him as he disappeared around the corner.

She paced for a bit, now really feeling the denim of her jeans plastered to her, the weight and the moisture of them weighing her down. Everything was weighing her down, where hours ago with Jack, she had felt freer than she ever had. Like the weight of a thousand years had lifted. She had lost all skilled tactics of negotiation with Jack obviously, and let her temper take over. Obviously she was off her game. She began to smell sweet scents of apples wafting towards her. He was bathing and she was pissed.

Jack lathered up, as thin streams of fresh water flowed from the cliff a few feet above. He cursed himself now for going there with her last night. She was way too stubborn and pig-headed for him to deal with on-top of everything.

Ana stripped off her clothes, to upset to fully realize what she was doing. She just wanted to get clean. She crept around the cliff and stood there lurking, proud that at least he was unaware that she was getting a full on look at him all wet and naked, and she suddenly was envious of that bar of rancid soap, for being lucky enough to glide across his body. The rays of sun pouring into the cliffs, nicely illuminated the beads of water, clinging to his tattoos, trickling down his chest, making a trail down his spine and falling in droplets and over the curve of his rear. She wanted nothing more than to place both her palms on either cheek and squeeze, then snake them around to the front of his manhood and stroke and hold on tight.

She made an audible sound of pleasure, that he apparently heard.

"Ana why don't you join me, instead of standing there."

She rolled her eyes to stave off feelings of embarrassment. She felt her face grow beet red. Yes, she was fully off her game. She tiptoed in and pushed him out of the way so she could experience the stream of falling water all for herself.

He stumbled as he backed up. She had pushed him hard.

"Soap please." She brazenly stood there, fully naked before him with her hand out. The water was surpisingly warm.

"He handed it to her slowly, looking her straight in the eye, not moving closer, and refusing to stretch his hand out any further than what was necessary. She had to lean in to grab it, almost falling forward.

"Jack, I hate you."

"Sure you do." Here she was naked, glistening golden wet and exquistly beautiful expecting him to stay away from her. Whatever. Although this little dance they were doing seemed juvenile to him, and grossly out of place admist the chaos that was this island, he was oddly enjoying himself for the moment.

"He began to shampoo his hair as she soaped up. He couldn't take his eyes off her, following her hands as the soap slid between her breasts, across her taught tummy and down inbetween her thights. He was certain she was purposely tempting him. After that outburst about staying away from each other, she had the nerve to temp him like this.

She only stopped to throw him an angry glare every now and then, which only made him laugh. And want her. Badly. It was now that Jack fully realized how strong and atheletic her body was despite her petite frame. Her thighs and calves were fairly thick and muscular. Still those long wavy, chocolate locks and her smooth flawless skin gave her a delicateness. The whole package blew him away. If he could just remove the attitude, she would be perfect.

"You have grays," she said flatly, shaking her hair back.

"Yes I have grays."

"Everywhere, not just on your head. I just realized that you're pretty old." She smirked and turned her back to him. She let out a suddering gasp as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. He grabbed her entire wet mane, pulled it back and began rubbing his lips against her neck. They felf extra moist, warm and plump and his beard was slick against her skin. She could barely stand now as her legs became wobbly below her. With his palm splayed on her tummy and nearly shrouding it completely, he pulled her closed to him, and she couldn't deny his hardness against the small of her back. She leaned forward as if she were going to faint. She blamed the island heat. It had to be the heat

He pulled her back and continued to kiss then suck on her neck. She moaned deep in the back of her throat and swayed with him, shutting her eyes tight to keep from completely losing it, pretending she were somewhere else completely where nothing else mattered and time would stand still for them.

He continued on, raking his lips up to the small nook between her ear and neck. It was so tender there, and now he really had to hold her steady as she buckled.

He didn't stop. She didn't want him to.

His hand steadily found it's way between her thighs then up higher. She breathed hard, barely able to catch it as his hand moved quicker, back and forth, methodically tending to her like it belonged there.

"Jack" She moaned. Not even knowing how loudly or at all. It was just Jack. It was all Jack. It was the only thought she could form.

He latched both hands in his and urged him along, helping him take her to the edge of all reason. She thought she heard him laugh, as if he were enjoying making her this vulnerable and needy for him.

What was he doing? He couldn't just _do_ this to her. That delayed thought of protest was in vain, and overpowered by a flash of blinding white light that exploded and shattered into a million pieces in her head. She released a long moan and breathed fast and sharply. She noticed Jack doing the same with his mouth wide open next to her ear. She noticed him rise to full mast at the small of her back.

He twisted her around and she felt drunk. Her breast tingled, brushing up against the hairs on his chest – brown, gray, it was all-good. He braced his palms under her rear and lifted her up onto his waist. She wrapped her legs around him and buried her head in his chest as he carried her over to the ledge.

He gently sat her down on the cool slick rock, then hovered over her, propping his hands up against the rock. She raised her finger and made traces of swirls and circles along her chest, biting her lip as she spread her legs. She ached for him, all of him.

He knelt and pulled her closer, swiftly entering her. She curled up into his pulsating body, moving to his cadence, letting herself go. Her whole world was filled with him, and she was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Jack was avoiding the inevitable. That's the only way he could rationalize what he was doing – wading in a lagoon, watching Ana-Lucia swim laps and do flips, after making love to her three times within the past 24 hours. He laughed to himself. Not in his wildest dreams would he have ever pictured himself in this scene, and enjoying himself nonetheless. And Ana seemed to be too. She smiled brightly and seemed to be as full of life and mystery as she was when he had first met her at the airport bar. He was happy to chip away at her exterior and reveal a different Ana than the other islanders had yet to see, and he figured she was never likely to show them. Yes, tucked away in this little piece of paradise, it was all too easy to ignore the chaos that flourished around them.

"Oops time to get serious again." Ana stopped treading water long enough to notice that Jack had sobered his playful demeanor. These things were not meant to last, as she well knew. They were not on some kind of vacation. They were not lovers, and it was best for her to expect nothing more than what she had already gotten – a nice diversion, nothing more.

"Come here," Jack said barely above a whisper. She placed her hand above her eyes and squinted to see him through the sunrays. He beckoned her with an arm gesture. She swam over to him and in one fluid motion she was in his arms. The water in this part of the lagoon was nearly up to her chin, and completely over her head when she tried to plant her feet on level surface.

"I got ya," he laughed as she started to slip underwater. She locked her legs around his waist to anchor herself, and dangled her arms over his shoulders. She giggled like a teenager at sleep-away camp who snuck away with some boy she barely knew, not thinking that she would never see said boy again even if they had promised to write. The whole thing was insane.

She relaxed, sinking into the cushion of his embrace and exhaled a long sigh of contentment. She felt weightless in his arms and totally carefree. At that moment, everything was so crystal clear -- the crisp blue sky, the falls cascading down mile high cliffs, the pool of water rippling around them reflecting golden rays, Jack's hazel eyes staring down at her with every fleck of green and brown illuminated—so pure, and so deceptive.

"How the hell did we end up here?" Her deep voice echoed throughout their cavernous surroundings.

Jack didn't know if her question was rhetorical or not. "You wanted a shower."

"You know what I mean," she said while stroking the back of his wet silky buzz  
cut, enjoying the texture of his chest against her bare breasts, enjoying being so close to him. 

Jack sighed, he wasn't completely sure what she meant, but he decided to just go with it. "Here on this island?"

"Yea together, like this, in this place."

"I don't know Ana, things just happened." He figured she probably wanted a more lengthy explanation than that, but certain things just spoke for themselves.

"Things just happened. Fair answer I guess," she responded with a skeptical look, not sure if she should let him shrug her off that easily. She had to admit, it was the kind of answer she would give if asked that question. And she wasn't certain what type of answer she was after anyway. Everything seemed so comfortable now, too comfortable for her liking. "We've had sex several times."

"Uh huh," he responded. She was now bobbing up and down like a wave in his embrace, and the friction of her slick body against his made him want to have sex with her several more times.

She felt his lips lightly brushing against her brow, as if he was warming to kiss her, and that insinuation caused the swirl in the pit of her stomach to return with a vengeance. She shut her eyes tight. This was not happening. She was not falling for this guy -- not here, not now. It was time for a sobering thought of her own.

"Well we better be careful or we may start to have real feelings for each other."

Jack pulled back a bit, and gave her a curious look. He didn't know quite how to take that statement or where she was coming from. He felt like he was being tested, but he already knew Ana was not one to beat around the bush. So no feelings allowed, or at least it wasn't part of her plan.

She could have been a decade younger than him, but had wisdom beyond her years. She was beautiful, strong willed and quite frankly unlike anyone he ever met, let alone date under normal circumstances. All he knew was that he was drawn to her, and the attraction was undeniable. Going any deeper than his own primal need to be close to her, meant maybe discovering for  
himself that it was way too late – that he already had feelings for her – real feelings. He wasn't ready for that risk.

"Regardless of how we feel Ana, this is pretty damn real."

"As real as it gets," she said into his lips.

He pulled and played at the bottom of her lip before fully kissing her. Cradling the back of her head to brace her, he dove in and savored every bit of her, not knowing when or if he would have this opportunity again.

The intense possessiveness of his kiss shocked her, and she thought her heart would swell out of her chest. She abruptly pulled away.

'What?' he said short-breathed as his lips broke from her like a suction cup.

"Nothing, just feeling a little lightheaded is all. Can we get out of here now" I mean out of the water at least."

"Sure. It's probably the sun. It's high noon. It's more intense than you think."

"Thanks doctor Jack," she bellowed over her shoulder while swimming way ahead of him – away from him.

Jack had to stay back for a bit to calm himself down. Yes, it was as real as it could get. 

--  
"Thanks for the shower." Ana used random politeness to break the silence between them as they dried off and got dressed. 

"No problem. You know the way now if you ever want to come back. There is not much action up here, but people take shifts gathering fresh water, so you could follow along." Jack stole a peak her as she pulled on her tank. In the noon sun, he confirmed his suspicion about her curious scars without a doubt.

"You were shot before, Ana?"

"What makes you want to ask that now?" she fired back defensively.

"I just noticed it -- in the shower earlier. Sorry if you don't want to talk about it." Jack waited for her response. He was curious to know more if she was willing to offer.

She nodded slowly as her heart began to pound out of her chest as if someone had caught her in the act of covering up a deep dark secret.

"Yup. I was shot," she said flatly. "It happens."

Her scars were just small lesions now and virtually undetectable, but she should have known their origins wouldn't escape the keen eye of a doctor. Those battle wounds would never let her forget the tragic mistakes of her past. If she forgot even for a moment, someone or something would remind her. The fact that Jack had noticed them before now and didn't say anything immediately made her feel a bit uneasy. He had sized her up, made his assessment and waited until now to drop the bombshell. 

"They've healed nicely Ana," he offered hoping she wasn't uncomfortable. They were barely noticeable, more like four small pock marks in her skin, the size of peas. "Must have had a good surgeon take care of you. Did it happen in the line of duty?" 

"No when I was robbing a convenient store one night." Jack sounded too much like a family doctor giving her a routine check-up and she didn't need that from him. Still she had used that convenient store line on others in the past, and always thought they half believed her. Like she was as capable of arm robbery as anything. "Jokes Jack. Yes it was in the line of duty."

Jack was initially taken aback by her sullen reaction, and her sudden vulnerability. With her tough façade and renegade spirit, he had assumed that bullet wounds would be a badge of honor for her, so obviously there was more to this story. "Lucky you survived, considering the placement. Looks like the gunfire was at close range."

Ana threw her head back and exhaled. He was just not going to let up, and she was losing patience with him. "Is this a forensic report you're working on here? Yes I survived. If that was lucky or not, I am not so sure." She mumbled the last bit, abruptly brushing by him to shove random items in her backpack.

"Others didn't survive?"

Ana winced. She was not used to having her own bluntness thrown back her. No others didn't survive -- her baby in particular. "Ancient history Jack." She gave him a stern look that she had hoped would tell him to back the hell off.

By now Jack ould tell when she was hiding or avoiding something by her inability to communicate directly. "Fine." Relenting, Jack searched in his backpack for a clean shirt.

"You have lousy bedside manner Dr. Jack."

"So I've been told."

Buttoning his cutoff shirt, he finally sensed her brash attitude taking on a tinge of sadness as she sat on the edge of a rock staring at the ground. He kicked himself for being so clinical with her. It was a bad habit.

"Hey Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Yes you did," she said, giving him a sidelong look with a smirk. "Can't help yourself."

"I'm a surgeon, so I've seen this stuff. And yes, bedside manner was never my strong point. I didn't realize this was so personal for you I guess."

"Getting shot four times in the chest is pretty damn personal."

"Yes, yes it is Ana. Sorry." He walked over to sit next to her, not knowing how to comfort her or if he should dare to try at this point.

"No apology needed." She noticed that he changed his t-shirt, switching it for a button shirt with frayed, cut-off sleeves. She followed the flexing of his shoulder muscles as he dug in his sack for water. It was the first time she had seen his tattoo this close -- perfect time to turn the tables.

"Tell me about your tattoo."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well there must be a good story behind it all. Some drunken night on the  
town. What do they mean, where did you get them?"

"There was alcohol involved." Jack laughed, partly at the recollection, partly at how quickly she switched gears with the interrogation "Other than that, I don't really have any answers."

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

He shrugged. "Not much to tell."

"You're lying."

"What!"

"Jack come on. You have clear cut Chinese characters, the number five, and you want me to believe there isn't a story or rationale for any of it."

Jack sighed hard and long while standing up and preparing himself to leave the scene. If his bedside manner was bad, her interrogation tactics were even worse. "If this is show and tell time, you didn't tell much either."

"Why are you avoiding the question Jack? I just told you I was shot in the line of duty. Not much more to tell there that you haven't seen on any given cop show, or in your operating room." She kept her voice cool as a cucumber. Interrogation was her strong point.

Ana had proven to be relentless in the past so he knew he wasn't getting away this time. "It's sort of embarrassing that I don't know. But I don't. Sorry."

Ana gave him a confused look of slight disbelief. "Where you that drunk?"

Jack took a swig of water and slung on his backpack. He would just tell her the whole sordid deal and get it over with. "I was in Africa. Zanzibar to be exact."

Zanzibar? "What were you doing there?"

"I had finalized my divorce. And I wanted to get away. So a colleague was going there to help with an outbreak of meningitis. I came along to help out. I stayed there, in Africa, traveled a bit after the epidemic had died down. We had a bit too much to drink one night in town. There was a tattoo parlor in the bar where we were.

"In Zanzibar?"

"Yes Zanzibar. Anyway I got brave, probably reckless too, and went back there on a dare. I just pointed to some random designs he had up on his wall. I told the guy to have at it, do whatever he thought would look good."

"So you just let him."

"It was my year of living dangerously. I didn't care about much then. What can I say? It was one year in my life that I just as soon forget. I just don't want to go back there. So this actually reminds me not to let myself."

The wheels of memory began to turn. "That epidemic in Zanzibar. It was pretty bad. The devastation. The string of meningitis there was rare, in fact never seen before."

Jack lowered his brow. How would she know that? It was not highly publicized. In fact the government covered up most of the realities. "You know about it?"

"Uh yea. I watch CNN."

"Couldn't have been CNN. They weren't letting cameras in that area after awhile. Especially the Western media."

Ana shrugged. "I heard about it somehow. If it wasn't CNN, who knows."

She couldn't reveal everything she knew, just enough to get him engaged. If Jack was in Zanzibar during that particular outbreak of meningitis, the CIA certainly knew about it. She searched her memory. There were so many names, so many faces that she came across over the years that she couldn't say for certain if she had come across a Dr. Jack Shepard while investigating Hanso Foundation's activities. Damn stupid island, she cursed to herself. She needed access to intelligence and had nothing but her own memory.

"You think those symbols are random."

"You tell me Ana, what does it mean," he said with heavy sarcasm.

"You've never wondered, not once."

"No Ana. They're apart of me. That's all I need to know."

"Hey Jack. Yo Jack, are you here."

"Jack!"

Ana jumped up at the sound of voices bellowing for Jack just a few feet away.

"That's Hurley and Charlie," Jack sighed wearily while rubbing his temples. It was back to reality.

"I don't want them to see me Jack." Ana quickly scooped up her belongings. 

"Jack! Are you here?"

"What? Ana come on," he whined.

"Jack, we have an agreement. You don't have a better plan, so follow mine." Ana skirted around the rock and hid, not giving him a chance to answer.

"Hey Dude. There you are," said Hurley, huffing and puffing for dear life.

"For Cripes sake Jack. Where the bloody hell have you been," said Charlie with his usual strained look of utter confusion.

"Hey guys you found me," he said in mock surrender.

"Well you sure didn't make it easy. This is bloody craziness Jack."

""What's up guys?" He tried to be casual in the face of their unnecessary concern. "I was just heading back to the beach so let's go."

"Dude. Like, what's going on with you?. Should we be worried."

"No Hurley."

"Well cuz, uh you like really unleashed the fury on Sawyer last night. Kind of has folks wondering ya know."

"Is he alright? Sawyer."

"Yea, well. . .depends "

"Hurley," Jack said curtly. "Does he need stitches? Is there any swelling?"

"Yea, probably. Kate's been with him with ice and stuff. She said to go find you."

"Okay let's go then." He looked over his shoulders for any signs of Ana. He didn't really want to leave her.

"But Sawyer said he'd see you dead first."

"Yes. Now there's a shock. Let's go guys."

"Good. This place gives me the bloody creeps now anyway," declared Charlie as he quickly headed down to the foot of the cliffs.

"Uh dude?"

"Hurley, what?" His irritation with Hurley took but a second to flair-up. He rarely had the patience for his roundabout way to getting to the point. And Charlie was already halfway down the trail. "Let's go."

"Like no one's like seen Ana-Lucia either," he said with trepidation. "You wouldn't happen to uh, know where she is."

Jack moved a few steps towards Hurley. He could have sworn he felt Hurley flinch at his approach, and that notion was beyond absurd. "What do you think I did Hurley -- dragged Ana-Lucia out here and killed her?"

"Well no – not usually."

Jack shook his head. It was no use. "I'm going. You can follow if you want."

"Right behind ya."

Ana stayed hidden until she no longer heard their bickering voices. They were like the Three Stooges that bunch. She was pleased that Jack was following her plan for now. With her mind still focused on Jack's tattoos and his revelation that he was in Zanzibar during one of the strangest breakouts of meningitis in world history, she searched her memory for answers.

Chinese symbols, the number five. Ana rubbed her chin. There were no coincidences. None. And somehow she had an eerie sense that the island would provide all the answers.


End file.
